The Knights heart
by LiviLottie
Summary: After her parents death Alice Carter went to live with her grandfather, Alfred Pennyworth at the Wayne Manor. Now she and Bruce meet after 15 years. How have things changed for both of them? Bruce/OC
1. Homecoming

"_Alice let me see!" An 8 Year old Bruce Wayne shouts after the retreating brunette. He searches slowly for her, prowling the greenhouse._

_The young boy spots the end of his best friend's small converse sticking out from behind the wooden table. He ducks down to where she's hiding._

"_Can I see?" He says urgently_

"_Finders keepers and I found it" she says smugly_

"_In my garden" he reminds her_

_She smiled and opened her hand to reveal an old arrow head, He leaps forward and takes it from her small hands and runs._

"_Finders Keepers" he calls as he runs away._

_The younger girl jumps up and chases him quickly her long brown hair flowing out behind her._

_She stands still and looks around for a second, her friend is gone._

"_Bruce?" She calls timidly_

_All of a sudden there is a loud snap and a scream._

_She turns and runs towards the noise._

"_BRUCE!" she screams over the well where her friend had fallen._

_She runs up to the Wayne manor all while screaming_

"_Grandpa! Mr Wayne!"_

_She runs straight into her grandfather Alfred Pennyworth and Thomas Wayne. They look up startled_

"_Grandpa! It's Bruce! He fell down the well!" The young girl shouts stricken with panic._

_Thomas and Alfred followed the young girl right down to the well._

_Alfred picked up a piece of rope and knotted it, before he helped lower down Mr Wayne._

"_It's okay" Thomas whispered to Bruce as he lifted the young boy out._

_Alice looked at the boy, she gave him a timid and reassuring smile as she walked next to her grandpa holding his hand._

_Bruce reached down and placed something in her hand and through his pain, Smiled at her._

_She opened her hand to reveal the arrow head._

_She looked up and once again smiled at him._

"_Shall we need an ambulance Master Wayne?"_

"_No, I'll be resetting the bone here"_

_They walked in silence until they got into the lobby,_

"_Took quite a fall, didn't we Master Bruce?"_

"_Why do we fall, Bruce?" Thomas Wayne asked_

"_So we can learn to pick ourselves up." He answered for his son._

_Allison Carter and her grandfather stopped at the bottom of the stairs and watched as Bruce's mother fawned over her injured son._

_The Wayne's were always kind to Alice, They let her live in their manor along with her grandfather when her parents had suddenly died._

_They made her feel loved; like she was part of their family._

* * *

Allison Carter sat on the Wayne's private jet next to her grandfather.

"Where's he been all this time?" she asked

"Around I assume, dear"

"Around. Pfft, I Haven't seen him in nearly fifteen years."

Alfred just smiled at his granddaughter as a guard entered.

"Mr Wayne has arrived." He told them.

Alfred stood up and walked to the door.

Alice was nervous. Terrified even. She hadn't seen her best friend in fifteen whole years.

"Master Wayne, you've been gone a long time." She heard her grandfather say

"Yes I have." She heard a smooth voice reply which gave her goose pimples; she looked at the flesh on her arm and shook her head.

"You look very fashionable, Apart from the mud."

They entered the jet and Bruce looked up to see, a stunning brunette sitting in a padded chair.

She stood on his arrival and rushed forward and lifted her head to meet his hazel eyes, as soon as his own orbs met the green ones presented to him, he knew. He recognised her instantly.

Alice.

It had been so long. She smiled widely at him and couldn't help but think, he'd grown more attractive in his time away.

She rushed forward and hugged him. He surprised her by lifting her off the ground.

"Bruce" She whispered "I've missed you so much!"

When he placed her down, she looked at the front of her clothes, and sure enough, Her t-shirt was covered in mud.

He followed her line of sight and sheepishly apologised.

"Don't worry." She told him smiling

They all took their seats, Bruce sitting on one side of the table and Alice and Alfred sitting the other.

"Are you going to be back in Gotham for long?" She asked

"As long as it takes, I want to show the people of Gotham that their city doesn't belong to the criminals and the corrupt."

"In the depression your father nearly bankrupted Wayne enterprises combating poverty. He believed that his example could inspire the wealthy of Gotham to save their city."

"Did it?"

"In a way… Their murder shocked the wealth and the powerful into action"

"People need to dramatic examples to shake them out of apathy, and I can't do that as Bruce Wayne."

"As a man… I'm flesh and blood; I can be ignored, destroyed. But as a symbol. As a symbol, I can be incorruptible. I can be everlasting."

"What symbol?" Alice asked raising a perfect eyebrow

"Something elemental… Something terrifying."

"I assume that as you take on the underworld, this is symbol is a persona to protect those you care about from reprisals?" Alfred asked

"You're thinking about Alice and Rachel?" He asked nodding in the woman's direction

"Actually, sir I was thinking of myself."

"Have you told anyone I'm coming back?" He asked

"I don't know the legal ramifications of bringing you back from the dead?"

"Dead?" he asked dubiously

"You've been gone for seven years" Alice explained

"You had me declared dead?" He asked not believing his ears.

"Actually, it was Earle. He's taking the company public" Alice said rolling her eyes. "He wanted to liquidate your majority shareholding and those shares are worth a lot of money."

"Well, it's a good thing I left everything to you two then."

"Quite so, sir."

Alice smiled as she lifted her drink.

"And you can borrow the Rolls, If you like. Just bring it back with a full tank."

Alice and Bruce just looked at each other and smiled.

…

It was late in the evening when they arrived at the manor.

Alfred had shown Bruce to his room, which was next to Alice's.

Alice was sitting in her bedroom with the T.V switched on. She had changed into her Pyjamas and was wearing a tank-top with a pair of ¾ length pyjamas bottoms she had her brown hair pulled back into a high ponytail.

She was looking through files on the crime boss Falcone, It was obvious police didn't have enough to prosecute this guy, they were all too scared.

Suddenly there was a squeaking and flapping sound outside her door.

She stood and slowly walked out, the marble cold on her bare feet.

She met Bruce at the door, he too seemed to be disturbed. They looked at each other with raised eyebrows.

"Damn, Bat." She muttered.

"Does this happen a lot?" he asked

"Yeah, They nest somewhere on the grounds" She told him.

"We never actually had the chance to talk" he told her

"What do you want to know?" She said smiling

"What do you do now?"

"I work on the legal department for Wayne enterprises."

"You do?"

"It's more, checking where the money is going, y'know the usual" She said waving her hands flippantly.

He just chuckled.

"It's been a long time." Was all he said "I still remember the twelve year old girl who threw up all over me" He laughed.

"That was an accident! And really it was your fault."

"Oh?" He asked laughing "Was it?"

"Yeah! You gave me ice cream and you didn't move quickly enough. So it practically was your fault" she said with a large smile still chuckling slightly.

They then looked at each other, the air going silent.

They stared at each other; they both took a step forward. Bruce leaned down until they had nearly a centimetre parting them. All of a sudden they heard the stepping of her grandfather.

They both pulled back instantly. Alice's cheeks were flushed with red.

"I've… Erh… Gotta… Go?" She stuttered before practically running into her room and slamming the door.

Bruce closed his eyes before looking up at the bat, and remembering Alice's words. He turned quickly and went into his bedroom.

**Hey :)**

**This story will be following the movie.  
**

**;D and i see Alice as a brown haired Sarah Michelle Gellar.  
**


	2. Suiting Up

_**I wasn't going to write another chapter today, but since so many people followed it and reviewed it, I can't resist! Anyway, let's get on with it :D**_

They were all in the murky cave.

At the present time Bruce had Alice perched on his shoulders. Her legs having an iron grip around his neck for fear of falling.

Her threat echoed in his head _Drop me and I don't care what fighting crap you do, I'll find a way to kick your ass._

She was currently distributing lamp lights throughout the cave. She was just screwing in the last bolt. When she finally she called

"All done."

Bruce lifted her from his shoulders. His strength surprised her; it wasn't that she was fat. It was just the fact he would probably have no problem lifting her over his head.

Alfred proceeded to flick the switch of the motor, and soon the whole cave was illuminated in a dull light.

"Lovely" Alice muttered bats flying above her head, prompting her to take a step towards Bruce, using him as a shield of sorts.

He smiled down at her.

"At least you'll have company" Alfred's kind voice echoed. "This must be the lowest foundation of the southeast wing."

Alice wiped her brow, on first sight; the cave seemed cold and desiccant. But really it was boiling.

She was clad in denim shorts with her grey t-shirt and converse.

They noticed a tunnel. Bruce began to walk towards it. Alice and Alfred followed.

"Your great-great-grandfather was involved in the Underground Railroad, transporting freed slaves to the north and I suspect these caverns came in handy.

Alice walked forward, ahead of both men, she reached some chains. Curiosity got the best of her and she reached up and pulled on them. Her whole body weight. Nothing happened. She looked up at the ceiling, and an idea struck her.

She looked to Bruce, to see that he too, was looking up. At that moment she knew they both had the same idea.

They all walked back out of the caverns towards the main cave. Where Bruce changed into his suit,

He was walking towards the waterfall. Once he climbed upon the rock he stood there his hand emerging in water.

"Alice, Come up here!"

Alice walked forward, her converse treading carefully over the bricks. She took Bruce's extended hand and pulled herself up next to him.

They both stood there, her tanned slight hand, next to his gloved black hand.

Alfred watched as his granddaughter stood there. He smiled slightly as he watched. Bruce kept his hand around her waist, keeping her steady.

He knew right there, that something was going on. Any in all honesty he couldn't be more pleased. They deserved each other and belonged together. It was Martha Wayne's dream, for her son to marry little Allison, He recalled her planning and fantasying of Bruce and Alice's wedding.

They went to the work shop in the garden and began with the spraying acrylic paint. Alice had her own aerosol; she sprayed the main suit, filling in every surface on the suit.

Once finished, They all gathered around the table.

"We order the main part of this cowl from Singapore" Alfred explained

"Via Dummy Corporation." Bruce stated checking

"Indeed. And then, quite separately we place an order to a Chinese company for these" He said pointing at the bat ears.

"Put it together ourselves." Alice muttered

"Precisely."

"They'll have to be large orders, to avoid suspicion."

"How large?" Bruce asked

"Say… 10,000."

Alice and Bruce both turned to him eyes wide.

Before Alice shrugged her shoulders "Well…at least we'll have spares…"

"Yes." Alfred said smiling.

Alice stood up and stretched her back.

"You're going out tonight to speak with Gordon?" She asked

"Yeah, With any luck he'll give me some info, on Falcone. Besides what you have we don't actually know how to get him put away"

She nodded in understanding.

"Just be careful okay?" She told him before leaving the workshop.

He watched her go and Alfred turned to him.

"Is there something interesting Master Bruce?" he asked with a tone of sarcasm.

"Oh, Um… It's nothing."

**...**

It was the next morning and the two were walking through the Wayne tower, to applied Sciences. He towered over her small frame; the difference was almost laughable; her head came just by his chin.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine."

"You took quite a hit off that ladder." He just smiled down at her, Appreciating someone looking out for him.

They walked out together, her heels clicking as they walked.

"Miss Carter… Mr Wayne"

"Hello Mr Fox" was all Alice said.

He smiled at her and turned his gaze to Bruce.

"Well, What is it today? More Spelunking?"

Alice turned to Bruce, biting her lip to stop herself from laughing**. Spelunking? **

"No. Today, It's base-jumping" He told him

"Base-Jumping… That like parachuting?" he asked

"Kind of"

"Do you have any lightweight fabrics?" Alice asked, when she realized Bruce was getting no-where

"You know, I think I have just the thing."

They followed him to a crate, where he pulled out a brief case.

He pulled out a large sheet of material.

"It's called memory cloth. Notice anything?"

Alice raised an eyebrow. She ran the cloth between her thumb and pointer finger.

Bruce shrugged. Lucius pulled on a glove.

"Regularly flexible, until you put a current through it, Molecules realign and it becomes rigid."

"What kind of shapes can you make?" Bruce asked eagerly

"It can be tailed to fit any structure"

"Too expensive for the army?" Alice asked

"I don't think they tried to market it to the billionaire,spelunking, base-jumping crowd."

"Look, Mr Fox" Bruce said

"Yes, Sir?"

"If you're uncomfortable –"Bruce started

"Mr Wayne, Miss Carter. If you don't want to tell me exactly what you two are doing, When i'm asked, I don't have to lie. But don't think of me as an idiot."

They both nodded

"Fair enough"

Bruce's attention span failed him once again.

"What's that?" He asked curiously

"Oh the tumbler, Oh. I don't think you'd be interested in that."

**...**

Alice sat in-between Lucius and Bruce as the car sped round the room.

Fox reached forward to a leaver which was by Alice's leg. He showed Bruce a button.

"This will boost you into a ramp less jump—Not now!" as Bruce pressed it they shot forward almost dangerously.

"Not—Not now sir!"

Alice pressed the button quickly to slow the afterburner.

She sighed when they slowed down.

Bruce wrapped his arm around the back of Alice's chair and quickly spun them around to stand sideways.

Alice exhaled heavily.

"I feel like I'm about to die, whenever you drive." Alice muttered, nails sticking into the seat.

Lucius smiled at her banter, "So what do you think?"

"Does it come in black?" Bruce asked him smiling.

**...**

Alice stood in the cave next to Alfred and Bruce, She placed the bat mask on the table and lifted her hand which bore a baseball-bat.

She lifted it and with all her might slammed it on the mask.

"It's the problem with the graphite. Too weak." She said biting her lip.

"The next 10,00 will be up to specifications." Alfred reassured Bruce.

"At least they gave us a discount." He said crossing his arms.

"Quite" Alfred replied.

Alice turned to Bruce and said "In the meantime, I would suggest that you tried not to land on your head."

She walked forward to look over his shoulder and he held out a piece of for them both to see.

"Why Bats Bruce?"

"Bats frighten me; it's time my enemies shared my dread."


	3. Night from hell

Bruce was lying in bed, having a lovely dream.

Well Alice was lovely…

When the curtains were pulled open. Ripping him from his dream state.

"Bats are nocturnal"

"Bats may be." Alfred told him "But even for billionaire playboys, 3:00 is pushing it. The price for leading a double life, I fear."

Alice walked into the bedroom.

"Have you seen the newspaper?" She asked curiously. Still dressed in her pyjamas she came round and sat on the end of the bed, by Bruce's feet. "Your theatrics made an impression" she said handing it to him.

He grabbed for it eagerly and pushed the covers back. Alice had to stop herself from staring. She didn't mean to stare at his toned chest. But these things happen…

"Theatricality and deception are powerful weapons," He said while pushing himself up to sit next to the brunette; totally obstructing her view. "This is a good start!"

She looked at his arm and bit her lip. "That looks sore." Was all she said pointing to the bruise on his arm.

"If those are to be the first of many injuries to come it would be wise to find a suitable excuse—Polo, for instance"

"I'm not learning polo, Alfred" Bruce said as it was the worst thing in the world.

"Strange injuries, A non-existent social life."

Bruce stood up downing a glass of green liquid. Alice turned up her button nose in disgust. That looked gross.

"These things beg the question as to what exactly does Bruce Wayne do with his time and money."

"What does someone like me do?" he asked stretching.

Before he fell forward into push-ups.

Alice just lifted up her bare feet and crossed her legs on his bed, enjoying the view.

"Well, Drive sports cars, dates movie stars."

"Buy things that aren't for sale…" Alice suggested

"Who knows, Master Wayne, You start pretending to have fun, You might have some by accident."

He carried on doing push-ups.

She looked at the clock on the bedside 3:23pm

"Crap!" She cursed

She pulled herself up and ran for the bathroom

"I've got a meeting at 4:30!" she shouted back to the men.

She quickly showered and dried her hair. She dressed quickly in black suit trousers and a purple frilly top.

She looked to the clock on her wall it was 3:45. She sat in front of her mirror. She was confident she had plenty of time.

She straightened her hair and plaited her fringe to keep it out of her face.

There was a knock at the door as she was applying her make-up.

She only wore mascara, eyeliner and lip tint.

She had naturally clear skin which always worked well for her in the past.

"Come in" She called.

Bruce entered and watched as she applied her eyeliner,

"Will you do something for me?" He asked

She stopped what she was doing and turned around

"Define something."

"I need someone to come with me to the fundraiser tonight."

"Bruce, you don't have the Russian girls clawing for you to go?" She smirked asking

"Please, I've only been back for a while, and we haven't spent any time together."

"Oh, Bruce Wayne. That is low. Guilting me."

He kept on the same pleading look he'd had when they were kids.

"Fine! I'll come with you."

His pitiful stare quickly turned in to a smug smile.

"Thanks!" was all he said as he turned away. She grabbed her hair brush and threw it.

He quickly turned and caught it nearly centimetres away from his head.

He smirked and threw it back onto her bed and continued to the door.

She just glared at the door and continued getting ready.

She pulled on her heels and rushed to the front door, picking up her bag and sunglasses on the way.

"Bye Grandpa" she called

She got no response so she opened the door and went down to the garage, where her baby, her Volvo sat. She loved it, it may have been simple and doesn't go very fast but she loved it.

She had just got down the first steps when Bruce pulled up in his Aston martin.

"Hey you need a ride?" he asked smirking

"I've got a car" she said smiling

"I'm Sorry Allie, but I can't let you be seen in that soccer mom-mobile"

She laughed at him, she knew it was soccer mom-ish, Even Rachel had told her so.

"Fine. But you have to be nice about my baby."

"Right. I'm sorry?" he questioned

She opened the door and stepped in.

"Where are you going?" she asked

"Wayne tower, just like you."

"Are you going to harass Lucius again?"

"It's not harassment. I need materials."

"Whatever you say."

He just smirked at her and they continued on their way with mindless chatter.

…

…

They arrived at the hotel at ten o'clock. Alice thought it was just going to be her and Bruce. But no. He brought the tramp-twins from Russia.

Okay. So maybe she was a little jealous.

She'd tried to get out of it when she realised they were coming, but Bruce saw ride through her headache façade.

Bruce walked around to her side of the car where she sat in the front seat and the TT's behind her.

He opened the door and took her hand and helped her out.

He went and did the same with the TT's.

As they were walking through, Bruce lowered his hand, where it just rested on her butt.

Her eyes widened, she reached round and put it on her lower back.

She pretended to laugh, before threatening.

"If you hand goes anywhere near my ass again, I'll cut it off" She says smiling sweetly.

He just smirked in her direction and lifted his hand.

As they entered the hall, she felt like a complete whore. Being on the arm of Bruce Wayne, along with two other girls.

They sat at the table, Bruce facing the girls and whispering things to them.

It was all too much information. Sure she liked him. She thought he liked her but that obviously wasn't the case.

The girls ran off.

He sat up and faced Alice.

"You can't take the law into you own hands."

"Well, At least he's getting something done."

"Help me out here" was all he said to the pair.

"The guy dresses up in skin tight leather, and calls himself batman in his spare time. A guy like that's gotta' have a few issues." Alice said her voice like ice

The other pair laughed, while Bruce just froze.

"But he's put Falcone behind bars."

"And now the cops want him. What does that tell you?"

Bruce just stared at Alice trying to figure out what was wrong.

"They're jealous"

A man approached the both of them.

"Sir, the pool is for decoration and your friends do not have swimwear."

They both turned to the pool where the TT's were swimming.

"Well… their European."

"I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

Bruce pulled out his cheque book and Alice rolled her eyes. She wasn't sure if this was the real Bruce anymore.

"It is not a question of money."

"Well, you see I'm buying this hotel and setting some new rules about the pool area" he said cockily

Before standing up and going over to the TT's leaving Alice completely on her own.

"Well I think the batman deserves a medal"

"And a straitjacket to pin it on."

Alice nodded and downed her drink.

"Tell Bruce, I'm going home." Was all she said before lifting herself up and walking away.

She felt stupid mostly. She thought, well. It doesn't really matter what she thought.

But underneath, his mask he could be a great guy and she knew it was a mask, buying all these things, dating all these girls.

But why did he have to hurt her to hide his identity.

She walked through the lobby and when outside, hailed a cab. She couldn't get out of here quick enough.

…

…

Bruce finally pulled himself out of the pool and walked back to the table, to get Alice. The girls wanted to leave. But when he got there, he noticed; she'd gone.

"Oh your friend, she left half hour ago." The woman told him.

He smiled and walked away with the girls. Chastising himself. Why did he do that?

…

…

It was late when Bruce arrived home at the manor. Alfred was in bed, so he wasn't sure if Alice had made it home.

He felt the need to go and check.

He silently pushed open her door, to find her sleeping with her hair spread out around her, he walked forward slowly, his clothes slightly dryer.

Bruce pushed the hair from her face and pulled the duvet closer to her neck.

She mumbled his name in her sleep and turned over.

He smiled softly and retreated from the room.


	4. Drool

_**Thankyou to everyone who followed and reviewed! When I woke up and saw I had 13 new story followers you don't know how happy it made me so I couldn't resist! :D plus this is one of my favourite scenes, that I kept imagining Alice in ;D**_

_**Also, if anyone's any good at designing covers message me :D**_

_**I Might do another chapter if I have time (:**_

It was around mid-night; Alice was waiting up to see Bruce. She had put what happened behind her that night. She decided to look past it and not make it awkward for herself; But she had by no means forgotten about what he did.

Now Falcone was put away, they had to find the drugs. She hated just sitting around waiting for him. She wanted to do something…

All of a sudden her phone began ringing, Pulling her from her thoughts. She grabbed it to see the name Bruce flashing repeatedly.

"Alice…Help…Me" He called in his gruffly voice. "Blood. Take. Take Poison. Blood poison."

"I'm coming for you Bruce hang on!"

She grabbed her leather jacket and pulled on her jeans. She laced up her converse and was ready to go in 3 minutes.

"Grandpa!" She called as she ran holding the phone to her cheek as she pulled her long hair up into a high pony tail.

"Yes?" Alfred asked curiously

"It's Bruce. His been poisoned."

"I'll get the car!"

She ran into the garage followed by her grandfather. They ran to the 'rolls' and she got up the tracker on her phone. Which Bruce had installed for safety measurements.

"Take a left on Morton Street!" She told Alfred

She looked up on the building, where she could see his cape sticking out slightly.

"I'll be right back. You keep the car running!"

She opened the door and ran out in to the pounding rain.

She took the stairs two at a time, soaked to the bone.

As she reached the roof fire escape, she pushed it open with all her force.

Alice ran up the metal stairs which lead to the roof.

Upon arrival she spotted Bruce, convulsing on the floor. Blathering nonsense.

She ran up to him, Rain pounding continuously on her back.

"Alice… Poison…bats…Blood"

She shushed him "It's okay Bruce" was all she repeated

She lifted his arm around her neck and pulled him and _damn he was heavy…_

She continued with all her might, pulling him down the stairs. She noticed he had very little control. He was close to passing out, and she worried they'd both fall.

"C'mon Bruce! Hang in there"

She pulled and pulled. Finally she reached the lift.

She ran in dragging him, worrying if anyone saw her, They'd be able to connect the dots between her and Bruce.

When they finally reached the ground level Alfred stood with the door open.

She continued to pull him, exhausted now.

Alfred helped her lift him into the car. She went to go and sit in the front, but Bruce's iron grip disagreed.

She nodded to her grandfather and sat in the back. She placed Bruce's head on her lap as he mumbled unconsciously.

She stroked his face, which seemed to calm him.

"We need to call Mr Fox, He'll find an antidote."

"I'll ring him when we get in" She nodded as they drove to the manor.

…

…

Upon arrival to the manor, Alfred and Alice both pulled Bruce up to his bedroom.

"I'll call Lucius" Was all Alfred said before disappearing

Alice walked forward to Bruce.

She pulled off his mask carefully and pushed his hair out of his face.

She then walked to his dresser and pulled out some pyjama trousers.

Alice slowly lifted him and removed his cape and suit.

What surprised her was that she wasn't focusing on his toned chest; She was too worried for anything like that. But still a part of her felt like what she was doing was wrong.

She sighed and shrugged and carefully helped him into his pyjama trousers.

She went to leave when a tanned large hand grabbed her arm.

"Stay… Don't… leave… me"

"Never" She agreed.

She placed the suit on the chair and pushed him lightly back into his pillows. She pulled up the duvet to his shoulders and sat next to him as he deliriously mumbled.

She stroked her fingers through his hair which once again soothed him. Soon he fell asleep.

She realised that she was still soaking. So she stood up and walked quickly to her room. Never taking her eyes off him; For fear his condition would worsen.

She changed quickly into tracksuit bottoms and a plain top.

She went back into the bedroom where Bruce was tossing and turning in drug induced nightmares.

She went to his bed and sat in her previous position and as soon as she sat. His body instantly sought after her warmth and comfort.

It was nearly two hours before Lucius and Alfred entered the bedroom. Alice was sat in the same position as before. Her eyes had shut in exhaustion.

Lucius smiled "Am I missing something?" he asked

…

**...**

"Ughh" he muttered as he woke to see a glass, with a spoon stirring.

"How long was I out?" He asked as Alice handed him the glass, from her position at his side.

"Two days… It's your birthday"

"Many happy returns" Alfred said from by his side.

"I've felt these effects before, but this was so much more potent. It was some kind of hallucinogen, weaponized, in aerosol form"

"You have been hanging out in the wrong clubs Mr Wayne" Lucius called from the corner

"We called Mr Fox when your condition worsened"

"I isolated your blood isolating the receptor compounds and the protein-based catalyst."

"Am I meant to understand any of that?" Bruce asked confused

"Not at all. I just want you to know difficult it was"

Alice snickered and smiled. That's when he noticed his hand was gripping hers.

He placed the cup on the side table. Keeping his hold, she didn't seem to notice, which indicated to him, he'd done it much when under the influence of the hallucinogenic drug.

"Bottom line, I synthesized an antidote"

"Could you make more?"

"Why are you planning on gassing yourself again Mr Wayne?"

"Well you know how it is, you're out at night, looking for kicks and someone's passing around weaponozied hallucinogens"

"The antidote should inoculate you for now; I'll bring what I have."

"Alfred, Always a pleasure"

"Lucius, I'll walk you out" Alfred offered wanting to give the pair some privacy.

Once they left Bruce turned to Alice

"You looked after me the whole time, you're amazing. You know that right."

She smiled at him. "And don't you forget it." She said jokingly, before trying to lighten the mood "You drooled on me a whole lot."

"No I did not" Bruce said defensively

"You totally did." She said still chuckling.

"Well, let me make amends." He told her in his smooth voice which never failed to give her goose pimples.

He leaned forward and captured her lips with his. She raised her hands, to wrap around his neck, one resting on his cheek.

Once they parted they stayed together, foreheads touching.

"You know… You're really giving me whiplash" she told him breathlessly smiling.

He chuckled and stroked her cheek.

Alfred came to the door,

"Well, Master Wayne. Am I to assume I missed something?"

They pulled apart, like children caught red-handed.


	5. Drugged

**Hey as promised! This will be the 3****rd**** and last chapter of the day :D**

**And thank you to littledhampir13 for reviewing ;D Of course something's going to happen! You don't think I'd make it that easy do you ;DD**

…

…

Alice sat in the lounge; she had Bruce's present in her bag for a while. She was worried as to what that kiss meant.

After Alfred had seen them, she'd hurried out proclaiming to be getting ready for tonight.

She was dressed in jeans and her favourite 'Ramones' top. She wasn't getting ready until later; which is kinda' ironic considering her excuse.

Either way she was surprised when she heard her phone ringing.

She walked out into the hall grabbed her purse and pulled out her mobile.

"Rachel?"

"Alice. I'm sorry to ask you, but I need you to go and speak to Crane."

"What?"

"His moving Falcone to the asylum. I've paged Dr Lehman. Just please go check it out"

"Okay."

Bruce had come to stand in front her, watching curiously.

"We have to go out for lunch, my treat as a thank you."

"Okay, I'll send any info' I find your way"

"Thank you again. Bye!"

"See you tomorrow"

She hung up and sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"Falcone. They've moved him to Arkham."

"You're going now? Alice, it's in the narrows"

"I have to go, I'm sorry." She reached into her bag and pulled out a box.

She placed it in his hands and smiled. "Happy Birthday."

"Be careful." He told her as she left.

He watched as her crappy Volvo pulled off.

Bruce then opened the box and found a tag saying: _Finders Keepers x_

He smiled as he lifted it and found the arrowhead; they had fought over so long ago.

He then placed it down on mantle and ran through to the study.

"But Master Wayne, Your guests will be arriving soon."

"Keep them happy, till we get back. Tell em' that joke you know!"

…

Crane pursed his lips and said, "Miss Carter, this is most irregular. I have nothing to add to the report I filed with the judge."

"I have questions about your report," she snapped, turning to face him.

"Such as?"

"Isn't it _convenien_t for a fifty-two year-old man who has _no history_ of mental illness...to have a psychotic breakdown _just_when he's about to be incarcerated?" Alice asked.

"As you can see for yourself," he told her stiffly, "there is nothing _convenien_t …about his symptoms."

"Scarecrow…" Falcone muttered again from within his cell.

"What's "scarecrow"?" she said

"Patients suffering delusional episodes often focus their paranoia...on an external tormentor... usually one conforming to Jungian archetypes, this case, a scarecrow." he explained

"He's drugged?" she asked.

"Psychopharmacology is my primary field. I'm a strong advocate, outside, he was a giant," he continued. "In here, only the mind can grant you power."

"You enjoy the reversal," she told him, disgust plain in her voice.

"I _respect_ the mind's power over the body; it's why I do what I do."

"I do what I do to keep thugs like Falcone _behind_ bars, _not_ in therapy; I want our own psychiatric consultant to have full access to Falcone –including blood work. Find out what exactly you put him on," she muttered.

"First thing tomorrow, then," Jonathan said

"Tonight," she corrected as they walked towards the lift "My friend has already paged Dr. Lehman at County General."

"As you wish," Crane said, pulling a key from his pocket and turning it in the lock of the lift panel. He pushed the basement button, and the elevator travelled down.

The doors swung open and he stepped out, saying, "This way, please. There's something I _think_ you should see." She followed him quickly regretting not having come with Bruce but thanking God she'd come instead of Rachel.

They came into view of the testing site, where inmates poured vats of fear toxin into the hole in the water mains; the dots all connected. This was the drug, the one that incapacitated Bruce.

"Perhaps you should have some." She turned and bolted for the lift, praying it was waiting. "Clear you head."

She bolted for the lift, and began pressing buttons, but it wouldn't move.

"Please" she begged the inanimate object "Come on!" The doors suddenly opened, and there stood Crane in a scarecrow mask. She backed herself against the lift doors.

He sprayed the gas in her face and she began coughing and screaming uncontrollably.

The inmates then came and picked her up and set her on the concrete slab.

"Who knows you're here?" Crane asked which made her scream even harder.

The lights went out with a bang, and at the sudden noise, he pulled off his mask and looked around "He's here"

"Who?" One of his inmates asked

"The bat-man"

"What do we do?"

"What anyone does when a prowler comes around; Call the police."

"You want the cops here?"

"It's too late for them to stop us now."

"What about her?"

"I gave her a concentrated dose. The mind can't last long against it"

There was a large smash above them. All the mens eyes bulged into the shadows, Batman disappeared and reappeared, taking out each inmate one by one.

Crane watched from underneath the stairs, his mask in place. When Bruce came close, the doctor tried to grab his arm. But he was no match for Batman he reached forward and ripped off Cranes mask.

"Taste of your own medicine, Doctor?" Batman asked in a tone laced with venom. He pressed the nozzle on the doctor's arm, spraying the gas in his face.

"What have you been doing here? _Crane_, who are you working for?" he asked almost possessed.

"Ra's... Ra's al Ghul," Crane cried.

"Ra's al Ghul is _dead_," Batman growled. "Who are you working for? Crane!"

"I'm sorry… Doctor Crane isn't in right now"

Bruce grunted and released the doctor.

He ran straight towards Alice. He picked up her limp body and flew up, where he met Sgt. Gordon.

"What's happened to her?" He asked worriedly, looking at Alice's thrashing body

"Crane poisoned her with a psychotropic hallucinogen, a panic-inducing toxin,"

"Let me get her down to the medics

"They can't help her, but I can. Get her downstairs. Meet me in the alley" before he added "Crane's been smuggling his toxin hidden in Falcone's drug and they've dumping it into the water supply."

"What was he planning?" asked Gordon, his forehead creasing

"I don't know."

"Was he working for Falcone"

"He mentioned someone else, someone worse." He was silent for a moment. "She needs the antidote before the damage is permanent."

"How long does she have?"

"Not long." Gordon hefted her body higher and began running down the stairs. They slowly made it to the alley were Bruce was relieved to see Alice still in Gordon's arms.

"How is she?" asked Gordon

"She's fading. We've got to go." Batman said.

"I'll go get my car" Gordon shouted

"I've got mine" he called already sitting within the vehicle.

They sped off down the alley way, crushing a police car on the way.

"I've gotta' get me one of those." Gordon muttered as they sped past

They sped off, the world becoming a blur; whether it was from the drugs or the speed she couldn't tell.

"Keep calm, You've been drugged" he told her

She started panicking; Even though she knew with Bruce she was safe.

"Breathe slow" he told her "Hold on"

"What are you doing!" She screamed terrified

"Shortcut," answered Bruce, swerving onto a garage roof. "Trust me." The tumbler jumped from the top of the garage onto another roof. When he landed on the freeway, Alice let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Stay with me" Bruce urged Alice.

The overwhelming sleep came over her and her head sagged as they boosted through the waterfall.

"ALICE!" he screamed worry lacing his voice.

He picked her up and put her on the table, and grabbed a shot which Fox had left on his desk.

He injected it into her arm and waited.

He took off his mask and began to change into his suit.

She woke coughing.

"Bruce?" She asked

"Right here" He called doing up his tie.

"Crane… He"

"I know. How do you feel?"

She shook her head.

"Not good"

All the guests weren't here yet, so he used this as a moment of opportunity. He picked her up and carried her up to her bed.

"Go to sleep."

She yawned and said "I'm not sleepy"

He laughed and kissed her forehead.


	6. Why do we fall?

**Hey, I was thinking of doing a Sequel to this story using the movie 'The Dark Knight' If you'd like to see it, either go to my profile and vote on the poll or review/pm me .**

**Either way, if you'd like to see more of Alice and Bruce tell me! I love writing them cos' Bruce is a total fitty ;D Plus I really want to write a future fic of them when his no longer batman and I'm thinking BABIESSSS :DDDDD**

**Anyway please enjoy! :D**

**I may do another chapter today, I don't know yet, **

**Much love ;DD**

…

…

Alice woke to smoke burning her lungs; she choked and pushed herself out of her bed.

The room was a miasma of smoke; She could see the fiery orange glow from underneath her bedroom door.

Allison covered her mouth and ran for it, She wasn't going to wait around like a damsel in distress.

She ran down the hall, a wooden beam collapsed behind her, blocking her from running back, to the not so-safe haven of her bedroom.

The brunette managed to get into the hallway, she went for the door but noticed a large man in a suit guarding the door.

She sneaked past him and saw Bruce laying there a beam covering his chest. She bit her lip and ran at the man.

She wouldn't leave Bruce to die.

He quickly flipped back up.

Then she realised, he was a member of the league of shadows; Just like Bruce.

This was a bad idea.

The man ran at her once again, and without a second thought she grabbed a vase off the side and smashed it against his head.

This managed to stun him for a second before she delivered a well-placed kick to his crotch and a punch to his face.

The man fell down; out cold.

"I hope you weren't part of the fire brigade." She mocked obviously pleased with herself as she looked at his un-conscious body.

Sweating heavily; she ran to Bruce and tried to lift the fallen beam.

He started to regain consciousness and tried to help her, but he was obviously still woozy from being knocked out.

"What was the point of all those push-ups if you can't even lift a frigging log?" she asked aspirated

He just squinted at her in shock and lifted it with her help.

She lifted him under his armpits and wrapped one his arms around her shoulder.

Alice lifted him and helped him to the Piano, the fire had spread, blocking their exit.

She pushed the three keys and the secret passage opened.

The brunette ran over Bruce and helped him through to the lift. Both were sweating profusely from the burning manor above them.

Allison hit the switch and they were lowered quickly.

She fell to the floor as they reached the cave. She used his knee to right herself as her she wiped her face; which was black with soot.

"What have I done Alice? Everything my family; my father built. Is gone"

She reached forward and pushed his blazer away, to reveal his side, which was bleeding heavily.

"The Wayne… Legacy is more than bricks and dust Bruce." She told him breathlessly and exhausted; Only hours before she'd been drugged.

"I wanted to save Gotham… I failed"

"Why do we fall Bruce?" she asked using his father's words "So we can learn to pick ourselves up."

"You still haven't given up on me?" He asked surprised and tired

She reached over and joined their hands.

"_Never."_

**Hey sorry it's so short! Gonna go and write another now. It seemed like a good place to end.**

**Plus Alice is a total badass. ;)**


	7. So we can learn to pick ourselves up

**Again sorry for the previous chapter being so short and I can't emphasise enough, please go and look at the poll. I kind of want to do the sequel; because I can't stand how Rachel chooses Harvey over Bruce. Dumb Tramp. Sorry. My hate for Rachel goes deep.**

**OH and big question in dark knight, should Alice and Bruce be engaged? Please review telling me what you think ;D**

"We need to do something" Alice told him

"Ra's al Ghul, his one leading this and it's my bet he's the one that stole the micro-wave emitter."

"The microwave what-er?" Alice asked confused.

"It pressurizes water turning it into gas"

"Oh—OH. That's bad. His going to pressurise the water supply; which Crane added the fear toxin and gas the whole city."

"Right—And were going to stop him"

"If they want to gas the whole city, they'll use the train. The monorail follows the water mains to the central hub beneath Wayne Tower."

"If the machine gets to the station it'll cause a chain reaction that'll vaporize the city's water supply." Bruce continued for her

"—Covering Gotham in the fear toxin; It's simple!" Bruce looked at her confusedly.

"We take out the monorail, that way it'll have no way of getting to the mains." She explained

He nodded and ran to get suited up.

…

The tumbler jumped over the bridge; and landed underneath the monorail, around 10 metres from where the train currently was.

Bruce opened raised the roof and jumped out.

"You know the plan?"

"Yeah, I got it."

He jumped out and was about to use the grapple hook from the bonnet of the tumbler when Alice grabbed his arm.

He turned and she crushed her lips to his, his mask brushing against her cheek.

"Be careful." She told him one they parted.

"Always am"

She sat back down and waited until he had attached himself to the train. Before she took off in the tumbler.

She pressed the button on the panel over head.

"GPS online" the woman's voice told her

"In 100 yards turn left"

She sped forward narrowly missing police cruisers.

"Jeeze, how does he drive this thing" she muttered to herself as the outside world blurred away with her speed.

The bridge was up, she forgot to ask Gordon to lower it.

She breathed out slowly; trying to pacify her nerves.

She remembered about the ramp-less jump, Lucius Fox had told her and Bruce about.

Alice backed up and lined herself up.

She reached forward and pressed the lever down.

She shot forward she was gaining quickly on the bridge, Alice looked out the window and saw police looking at the vehicle in astonishment.

She watched as the bridge came closer and closer. She knew she had one shot; if this wasn't timed perfectly, tumbler or not, she was dead.

And so was the whole of Gotham.

She reached the top and pressed the turbo button and she was blasted over the bridge.

She landed flawlessly on the other side. She sped past the police cars and made her way to Wayne towers.

…

…

Upon arrival she spotted the train speeding towards her, she pressed a button on the overhead panel and was pushed forward into what felt like a motorbike missile control.

She remembered seeing Bruce do this earlier this evening.

She fired at the foundations of the bridge, when it started shaking, the stability failing; But it didn't collapse.

She leaned forward once more and shot at it again. This time it started to fall from under it's self.

"Yes!" she hollered in victory.

Before she realised it was about to collapse on her.

She went back into the drivers position and began reversing away from the monorail.

Once clear she slowed down and waited for Bruce near where the collapse had happened. She couldn't leave him in case the police came and picked him up even if he did save all their asses.

She sat in the motionless vehicle for 15 minutes before a loud 'THUD' woke her from her daydreaming.

She saw Bruce's cape and boots land on the bonnet.

She opened up the roof and he jumped in.

"You okay?" he asked

"Me? I'm fine what about you?"

"Couple of punches to the jaw. The usual."

She shook her head and sped off back to the manor.

"I totally need one of these. Plus what the hell have you done with my baby?"

He just smirked. The soccer mom-mobile was probably desiccated.

…

**..**

It was much later the next week when they had gone back to the Wayne manor.

Bruce was panelling over the well, which lead to the batcave.

Alice walked through the arch returning from work.

She had her white silk top on and a black skirt and boots.

Her hair curled around her face as she walked towards him.

Bruce looked up from what he was doing and dropped the hammer and turned towards her.

"I just quit my job"

"What?"

"I love working at Wayne enterprises. But I realised I can do more; working somewhere else."

He smiled at her "What happened the other day… Did you mean it?"

"The kiss?" She asked "Of course I meant it."

"Could you do it? Be with me…While I'm batman?"

"I don't really ever want to be without you Bruce"

He smiled and held out a hand.

"Plus who would I spend my days teasing?" She asked smiling

He chuckled and pulled her body flush with his and reached forward and kissed her.

_Things are looking up for Gotham and Batman._

_But I'm almost sure it won't last._


	8. SEQUEL

**Hey guys, just posting to tell you, my sequel is up.**

**Its called Beginning of the end.**

**So check it out! ;D**


End file.
